scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Tiki Scare is No Fair
A Tiki Scare Is No Fair is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying a luau, courtesy of John Sims, a local reporter who is giving them a tour of the Hawaiian islands. Shaggy is not looking forward to tomorrow's destination, though: a haunted village in the mountains. Mr. Sims is taken aback: that's not part of his tour, and he warns Shaggy against going up into it. Just after he delivers this warning, ghost drums begin to beat and a frightening, masked figure appears: a witch doctor warning them to leave the sacred grounds of Mano Tiki Tia. The villagers scatter, and Shaggy finds himself alone. Shaggy races to a local hang out where he finds Freddy and girls; he tells them of the apparition and the disappearance of everyone—including Scooby and Mr. Sims. Returning to the scene of the luau, the gang find Scooby hiding inside a drum. They also spot an old man, who suddenly vanishes. Following a set of footprints, they find themselves up in the haunted village, where they are separated from each other by trapdoors. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are spotted and chased by the witchdoctor but escape into the jungle, where they find an airplane (complete with wire-activated skeleton) that has been carefully rigged up to look like a crash. They manage to reunite with Freddy and Daphne, who have meanwhile found oysters and pearls in one of the abandoned shacks. They spot the old man down in the lagoon, and there is an underwater chase that ends in a hidden cavern leading back to the village. Back in the village, the giant stone statue of Mano Tiki Tia comes to life and chases the gang from shack to shack. They escape, and Shaggy and Scooby even put a scare into the witchdoctor when they fall into and then emerge from the jungle. That gives Freddy the idea of trapping the witchdoctor: Using ghost drums, they'll lure him to a place where he'll see his reflection in a funhouse mirror, scaring him back down a path and into a covered pit. But the witchdoctor finds Shaggy and Scooby playing the drums. In the ensuing chase, Shaggy and Scooby wind up on top of the mobile statue, blinding it; it catches the witchdoctor and falls into the pit. The witchdoctor is exposed as John Sims, who was trying to scare the villagers away from his pearl-poaching operation. The old man emerges from the brush: he is actually a young police lieutenant working undercover, and in gratitude for the help they've given him, he pays for one last party for the gang. Cast and Characters * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley * John Sims More Credits * Producer and Director - Joseph Barbera, William Hana * Co-Producer - Alex Lovy * Story Editors - Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Story - Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction - Bob Singer, Paul Sommer Howard Swift * Voices ** Nicole Jaffe ** George A. Robertson Jr. ** Casey Kasem ** Hal Smith ** Don Messick ** John Stephenson ** Heather North ** Susan Steward ** Vic Perrin ** Michael Stull ** Barry Richards ** Jean Vander Pyl ** Frank Welker * Animation Director - Charles A. Nichols * Production Design - Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor - Victor O. Schipek * Layout ** Bob Singer ** Dick Bickenbach ** Mike Arens ** Gary Hoffman ** Rick Gonzalez ** Terry Slade ** Jack Huber ** Mo Gollub ** Alex Ignatiev ** Jim Fletcher ** Mario Uribe * Animation ** George Rowley ** Bill Keil ** Ray Abrams ** Isadore Ellis ** Volus Jones ** Carlos Alfonso ** George Goepper ** Dick Lundy * Background Styling - F. Montealegre * Backgrounds ** Rene Garcia ** Curtis Perkins ** Richard Khim ** Gino Giudice ** Bob Gentle ** Gary Niblett ** Peter Van Elk ** Eric Semones * Titles - Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision - La La Productions * Musical Director - Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor - Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor - Roberta Greutert * Xerography - Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction **Richard Olson ** Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor - Larry Cowan * Music and Effects Editor ** Joe Sandusky ** Earl Bennett ** Ron Sawade * Negative Consultant - William E. DeBoer * Post Production - Joed Eaton * Camera ** George Epperson ** Roy Wade ** Ralph Migliori ** Bill Kotler Songs Villains *Tiki Witch Doctor *Mano Tiki Tia Suspects * Culprits *John Sims Locations Notes/Trivia Quotes Gallery Atsinf-monster.jpg|The witchdoctor making his first appearance Atsinf-suspect1.jpg|John Sims (the culprit) 23-1.gif|The witchdoctor Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes